


A Pair of Fools

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All to well, he knew!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Fools

 

 

**Lindir enters Elrond's bedroom to retrieve his lute. Elrond finds it leaning against his desk.'Such a fine thing should not be left alone.' Elrond says with a slight slur as he presents Lindir with the fine instrument.**

**That comment struck Lindir utterly.** (...should not be left alone.) **A bit tipsy Lindir wavered as he accepted his lute back. 'Thank you.' Still lingering on the comment, Lindir took in a deep breath. 'Before I take my leave, there is something I feel I must say.' The liquor coursing through Lindir's system is forcing him to say things that should not be said. Of course, the singer knew better than that. It was him. He was forcing himself to speak of unspoken things. Things that were from his heart, from his soul. He was, suddenly in that moment, fed up with the secret admiration. Silently pining away like the erossion of earth and rock from a turmoil of swells and storms over the years. Day after day of shy looks, subtle touches, hoping that he would know, that he would open his eyes and see.**

**Lindir feels like a child, like a lovesick puppy following his master, trained to respond to his every beck and call. No, how could he know, he know nothing! Unless he tells him now, right now, he will never know! But he is afraid. Very afraid of the possible rejection and more so the friendship they built over the years may be at risk. But he did not want that anymore. He wanted more and perhaps if he cannot have more from Elrond, he should move on to someone else and stop hoping for something to be there.**

**'My love runs deeply for you, my lord Elrond.'**

**Elrond's eyes slowly grew wide and sober as he breathed in a silent gasp at Lindir's words. He took Lindir's hand and held it tight as he closed his eyes, standing there frozen. His thoughts of Lindir, reflecting like a great hall of mirrored memories. Of moments of affection and dedication, a readiness to fulfill his every need. His own moments of desire to be close to the minstrel to be near him in song and in body. Lindir gives him peace. Peace of mind. He is the cool balm against his anger and sadness. A constant. There are few variables with this minstrel! Always there, consoling and comforting when his heart ached, laden with the wieght of all those who looked to him for strength and reassurance. A song of fresh air, a whirlwind of happiness and joy which allowed his soul to uproot itself and soar to the clouds.**

**All too well, he knew! Lindir's love is immense, deep-seated and unmoving like that of a mountain. Yet, he too was afraid, of loving again and for it to slip like sand through his fingers once again. Selfishly vaulting himself and his love away from the one who deserved his love as well as those who received his love in the past. And in the past is where he lingered until now.**

**'I've always known of your love!' Tears streaming from Elrond's eyes.**

**Stunned, Lindir's soft eyes welled up. You know? You've known all along!? Lindir is overwhelmed and begins weeping. His legs nearly buckled but he grabs onto Elrond. The peredhel catch both of Lindir's arms and is suddenly jerked into a long overdue kiss. Elrond leans into the kiss with all of his passion and desire.**

**Long moments slipped away.**

**'Forgive me for being a selfish fool. So much time...'**

**'Then we are fools together.' Lindir hushed. Don't you realize? Nothing has been lost, for we both knew. The timing was right just for this moment.**

**'I love you.'**

**'I love you more'**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
